


The Names on his Coffee Orders

by fliffen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliffen/pseuds/fliffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel couldn’t stand it. Every day the man was putting names of popular characters on his coffee order. A lot of people did that, this guy was not the first John Snow he’d made a coffee for. The only reason it bothered him so much was that he wanted to now the guy’s real name.<br/>What name would truly fit a man so unnaturally hansom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Names on his Coffee Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I found a themes challenge that was simply a list of 30 AUs, this was number 3, a Coffee shop AU.

Every morning Castiel would see the same man come into the café and order the same black coffee, but every morning the man would give a different name for his order. Yesterday it was John Snow, the day before it was Sirius Black, and Monday it had been Tony Stark. Now today it was Gandalf the gray.  
Castiel couldn’t stand it. Every day the man was putting names of popular characters on his coffee order. A lot of people did that, this guy was not the first John Snow he’d made a coffee for. The only reason it bothered him so much was that he wanted to now the guy’s real name.  
What name would truly fit a man so unnaturally hansom. He had stunning green eyes that shifted shades given the day, the perfect jaw line and about 5 million freckles. He always wore tattered jeans and faded tees. He smelled of engine oil and metal which made Castel even more curious about him.  
Castiel ran the names over in his head as he prepared his drink trying to decide if there was a chance that maybe he’d given him his real name at some point.  
Before handing the steaming beverage over to the green eyed man he asked. “Why Gandalf the Gray? Why not Gandalf the White?”  
The man’s eyes lit up and a wide grin spread across his face. “Finally.” He said ducking his head to hide the shade of red he’s cheeks were turning.  
“Finally?” Castiel questioned.  
“Yeah, you finally asked about the names.” He told him taking the cup. “Most people point it out and laugh about it, but you’ve never done that before.”  
“Most of them I didn’t get.” Castiel admitted ducking his head in turn.  
“What?” the other man exclaimed.  
“Only the book ones.” Castiel added, hoping to look less like the uncultured shut in that he felt like.  
It seemed like something was churning in the green eyed man’s head before he responded. “Okay, you and me should see a movie.” He stated gesturing between them with his finger.  
Castiel felt his face burn.  
“Tomorrow night the 7 o’clock sowing of Guardians of the Galaxy?” this time it sounded more like a question then a statement.  
Castle gave it a moment’s thought before nodding. “Okay, but first I have to know, what’s your real name? I’d rather not call you Gandalf all evening.” He paused, “Unless that is really your name.”  
The man laughed. “No, mom may have loved Tolkien, but fortunately, I’m Dean Winchester.” Dean -as he now knew was his name - told him with a proud smile. It was a good name, a name that could easily be the name of an action hero or protagonist to a novel.  
“Um..” Dean started again looking truly shy for the first time in there entire interaction. “How do you say your name correctly?” He asked. “I’ve just been calling you Cas in my head.”  
“Castiel, but Cas is fine.” He answered him with a smile. He’s name was weird to most everyone, but it was his own so he liked it.  
“Cool name.” Dean said and then seemed to suddenly realize that they’d been talking for some time now and looked down at his watch. “Shoot. I’ve got to get to work.” He explained.  
Dean took his receipt and a pin and scrawled his number across it. “Text me and I’ll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow.” He said and Castiel only had time to say okay before he was out the door and gone.


End file.
